


Thank Your French Fry Friend

by ParaducksSpace



Series: Why Did We Have To Pick The One Dorm With a Ghost [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghost Jack AU, Jack is mentioned, M/M, Spooning, This was supposed to be a drabble, real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: “Bro, you wanna cuddle tonight because I’ve been having bad dreams and you make me feel safe?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hey for your college gayperion could you write a drabble where rhys asks to be spooned by vaughn bc it makes him feel safe and vaughn kisses rhys' neck
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble but it was so cute?

“But bro, I’ve got classes early in the morning and I don’t want to have to crawl all over you to get up.”

“Bro, that’s why you’d be the big spoon.”

A series of coughs and a furious blush encompassed Vaughn’s entire being as he doubled over.

“Bro, you have to drink the water, not breathe it in.” Rhys turned around, leaning back against the fridge in their small kitchen. Vaughn was doubled over coughing, hand gripping the island for purchase as he coughed.

As Vaughn gained his breath back, he looked up at Rhys, voice scratchy. “Run that by me one more time, bro?”

“You’ve gotta make sure you don't drink and breathe at the same time, simple as that.”

Vaughn chuckled slightly, shaking his head. “No, no, no. The other thing. The thing before that.”

“‘Bro, you wanna cuddle tonight because I’ve been having bad dreams and you make me feel safe?’” Rhys reiterated, letting a soft blush dust his cheeks.

Vaughn exhaled slowly, looking up into Rhys’ eyes. Rhys’ heterochromatic eyes scanned Vaughn’s face, searching for any sign of acceptance or rejection. His cybernetic eye emitted a soft light as it turned on, letting Vaughn know his vitals were being scanned. He took another breath, keeping calm.

Rhys began to worry as Vaughn’s silence stretched on, causing him to lower his gaze and visibly deflate.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to I shouldn’t have asked that of you I’ll just-” Rhys began to ramble, words falling out of his mouth with no filter.

“Alright.” Vaughn said calmly.

Rhys sputtered to a stop, looking back into Vaughn’s eyes.

“What?” he asked, needing confirmation.

“Alright. You can sleep with m-” Vaughn’s cheeks grew pink as he stopped, quickly reeling back and restarting his sentence. “You can sleep in my bed with me tonight.”

Rhys grinned brightly, surging forwards and grabbing Vaughn by the shoulders as he began to bounce in place. Vaughn smiled and laughed, looking up into the eyes of his taller friend.

As Rhys calmed down his smile stayed put on his face. “I’m gonna go change and wash my face then would you want to, like, watch a movie before bed?”

Vaughn nodded, grinning up at his friend. “I’m going to shower, then I’d love to. You pick something that’ll calm you down, okay?”

Rhys smiled and nodded before turning and rushing to his side of the room.

Vaughn ran a hand up through his hair, letting out a long sigh. With a smile on his lips he slipped into the bathroom.

 

Rhys pulled his ratty Torgue shirt over his head letting the stretched fabric rest over his thin frame. Standing in the mirror, he gave a long stretch to make sure it didn’t come too high up his stomach.

As the water shut off in the bathroom, Rhys slipped on a matching pair of boxers and gave a couple more stretches in the mirror.

Vaughn opened the door to the bathroom, pulling his hair back in his hands. He slipped a small band around the small tuft of hair as he peered over at his roommate, glancing at him in the mirror. Vaughn caught his bottom lip in his teeth as Rhys stretched, showing off the vee of his hips and the trail of hair leading down past his boxers.

Snapping the band on his hair, Vaughn stepped out into the room and diverted his eyes from Rhys’ stomach.

The sound of Vaughn exiting the bathroom startled Rhys into putting his arms down and spinning around quickly.

Vaughn shuffled over to his side of the room and straightened his boxers before sitting on the edge.

Vaughn cleared his throat before trying to talk. “Did you pick what you wanted to watch?” he asked, looking up at Rhys.

“Uh, y-yeah.” Rhys nodded, blushing at being caught admiring himself. “I, uh, wanted to watch that old Disney movie with the cats. Y’know the one?” Rhys asked, opening up his laptop.

“I think?” Vaughn brought his legs up onto the bed and leaned over them, thinking. “Was it the one with the cats that fell in love in the end?”

“Bro thats every Disney movie!” Rhys laughed, beginning to search for it.

“Was it the one where the kittens got kidnapped or whatever?” Vaughn provided.

“Dude I think so? Do you remember what it was called?”

Rhys’ computer darkened as a movie was opened, the title screen of Aristocats coming to life.

“Yes!” Rhys smiled before glancing around the room. “Thanks Jack.” Rhys whispered, picking up his laptop and carrying it over to Vaughn’s bed.

“Ready?” Vaughn asked, lying back against his headboard.

“Almost.” Rhys said, raising his arm. “Wanna plug my phone in while I get this off?”

Vaughn nodded, sitting up and making his way to Rhys.

“It’s in my pants. They’re on the floor.” Rhys nodded to the jeans at the foot of his bed. He unlocked the hinges on his arm as Vaughn padded over to the jeans and looted through the pockets for Rhys’ phone.

Vaughn heard the soft _hssss_ of Rhys’ arm releasing pressure and detaching as he pulled the small phone from Rhys’ front pocket.

“What kind of nerd puts their phone in their front pocket dude?” Vaughn laughed.

“The kind who has an unusually big butt.” Rhys said, turning his nose up at Vaughn as he plugged his arm in.

“Yeah, okay, but then why do you do it?” Vaughn smirked, plugging Rhys’ phone in next to his own.

“Okay rude.” Rhys laughed.

“You ready yet bro?” Vaughn asked as he flopped down on his bed, looking up at Rhys upside down.

“Ready.” Rhys chuckled, flopping down next to Vaughn. Vaughn reoriented himself so Rhys could properly lean against him. Rhys crawled over Vaughn to be on the inside and then curled up against Vaughn’s small torso. He tucked his legs in and set the laptop on Vaughn’s legs. After looking up into Vaughn’s eyes once more for conformation, Rhys pressed play on the movie.

 

They sat like that together throughout most of the movie. As Rhys’ eyes began to droop, Vaughn paused the movie and shut Rhys’ laptop. Trying not to jostle his almost-asleep friend, Vaughn removed his glasses. He set them safely on his desk before clicking out the light, bathing the room in silky moonlight.

Vaughn pulled his blanket up over himself and Rhys before turning and letting Rhys settle against his stomach. Vaughn ran his hand slowly over Rhys’ side until his breathing had calmed down.

Vaughn, taking a deep breath, leaned forwards and pressed a long kiss against the nape of Rhys’ neck. He pulled back slightly before peppering light kisses over Rhys’ shoulder and the crook of his neck.

Vaughn pressed his nose into Rhys’ hair, softly whispering. “Goodnight Rhys.”

 

Rhys woke that morning swaddled in blankets, a warm cup of tea on the desk next to his phone. A small note of torn graph paper rest beside his phone, the phone’s blue light blinking steadily.

Rhys raised himself up to grab the note. He read it to himself with a smile on his lips.

_Hey dude, sorry I had to leave so soon. Don’t forget you have physical therapy at 9. I made you tea and I hope it's not cold by the time you wake up._

_See you tonight_

_Vaughn_

 

Rhys smiled to himself as he took a sip of his tea. He hummed to himself as he picked up his phone. A message from himself sat at the top of his notification bar. Rhys sighed before opening the message he knew was from Jack.

 

_Yo kiddo_

_Might wanna wear a scarf today because the back of your neck is fucked up_

_Thank your french fry friend_

_xx Handsome_

 

Rhys chuckled to himself. Once checking the time, Rhys decided that he could stay in bed just a _little_ bit longer.

Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for asking me to write this I am in love


End file.
